Love for A Demon
by ali0831
Summary: When Nick and Mae slowly begin to notice emotions starting to develop in him, Nick looks for answers, he finds out a secret Black Arthur had forgotten to mention before he died. Mae is made an offer she does not want to refuse, danger is ahead for all.


**A.N/ Just to fill everyone in, I've loved this series since I began, I'm only in the middle of the second book, I don't know if Nick and Mae get together, I don't know if she loves him, I don't know if they stay together and I don't WANT to know, But I simply adore them both. I guess I have a thing for the whole Misunderstood sexy demon guy struggling with wanting to be human yet not wanting to admit it and the rebellious girl who loves him and want him even though he's a demon who can't love her back. hahaha I'm sure my questions will be answered throughout the rest of this book and the last installment. But for now, I'm going to let loose some of my ideas of what I would like to happen.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this series or any of the Characters.**_

Mae laid in her bed and sighed, all alone in this enormous house. Jamie was out god knows where doing who knows what, Seb had been under her skin all day today for some reason, and She couldn't exaggerate how much she did NOT want to see the Ryves Brothers. Especially Alan. He had a heart of gold, filled with so much kindness. But Mae couldn't keep leading him on, knowing deep inside he wasn't what she really wanted, she could never have what she truly desired and knowing that is what broke her heart the most. Knowing that you don't have a chance, yet you still don't want to give up hope. Mae sighed once more and rolled over, face in her pillow. Maybe Nick was right, being a human was stupid. You hurt and cried, you hoped and dreamed, you knew fear, you knew pity you knew kindness, and worst of all you knew love. Being a demon was different, completely different. They barely felt. They felt angry….and they enjoyed feeding off of humans misery, Demon's were heartless creatures. They enjoyed ripping people to shreds, that's what made THEM happy, other people's pain. It was wickedly pleasurable for them.

Mae didn't mean to, but she let the sobs escape. No need to be tough, no need to put on a façade she was alone now. Not even 10 minutes later, Jamie knocked on her bedroom door and opened it without getting the okay. Typical Jamie; "Hey…umm-"He was cut short when he noticed Mae's puffy eyes and red nose. "When'd you get home?" She asked quickly. Jamie knew she didn't want him to mention her crying, she didn't want to be asked what was wrong, every time someone asked and she wanted to explain, she couldn't. So it was just stabbing the same wound over and over again. "What is it, Jamie?" She asked a little irritation in her voice. "Nick is here, wants to see you." _Oh great, just what I need. _She thought. She wiped and her eyes viciously, trying to remove any traces of her weakness. She moved to go to the window seat as Nick slowly walked in. She looked up and smiled lightly at him, he pulled up a corner of his mouth returning the smile and the one thing that always took a stab at Mae's heart was when he smiled. Not because it was so beautiful and made her melt, but because she'd never know if the smile actually touched his eyes. His eyes were dark empty pools of nothing. She knew he felt nothing, which included love. A girl could never look deeply into his eyes and tell him how much she loved him, because she would get nothing in return. You would never be able to tell if Nick ever regretted saying some of the hurtful things he'd say, because his eyes wouldn't betray any pain. Not even a flicker of emotion. "What's up?" Mae asked trying to shake her thoughts and act as together as possible around Nick, he wouldn't know what to do if she fell apart; he would probably just stand there and stare.

Is something the matter? It looks like you've been crying." He said softly, no concern in the question just an empty question. Mae felt no reason to lie to him, besides; she was the teacher of teaching demon's human tricks 101. "Yes, yes I was crying." She said a small smile playing across her lips. Nick crinkled his eyebrows, Mae looked at him puzzled, body language was also a human thing, demons didn't care much to put effort into facial express, Mae didn't even know if they knew how, and the weirdest part, Mae hadn't even gone over Body Language with Nick yet. "Why have you been crying?" He asked. Mae tried to imagine that the crinkling eyebrows were a sign of concern for her. "Sometimes Nick, humans get sad, and they cry." She bit the inside of her lip trying not to cry once again. "Why do they get sad? I don't understand fully." He began as he walked to the window seat and sat across from her. She looked up into his soulless black eyes. So many times she'd dream of him, smiling down at her with bright blue eyes full of emotion, full of life and love. But when she awoke it was just that, a dream. She stared out into the evening sky as she thought of how to explain to him; "We get sad over a lot…if someone we care about dies, like a brother or a sister, or a husband, wife, girlfriend, or boyfriend. We get sad because we lost someone we loved. We cry when we love someone, and they can't or don't love us back anymore. We cry when we are afraid. We cry when we are hurt." She moved her gaze to him, she was no longer afraid to search deep within his eyes.

He sat there, emotionless as usual. He took a breath, trying to organize the words in his head. "When I was—when I was little. The day Dad had taken Alan and Mum and left me behind, I think I felt-something." Mae looked at him in confusion and shock, there had been plenty of times Nick would retell a past memory to her. But he never mentioned anything about feeling something. She reached out for his hand and to her surprise, he did not pull away. He only intertwined their fingers and held on a bit tight but not tight enough to hurt her. She was shocked. He HATED being touched, and she hated when he'd pull away, it was kind of like a kick to the stomach every time he'd pull his hand away like her skin was acid or something.

Nick looked down at their intertwined hands. Mae wished so badly she knew what he was thinking, but those eyes showed no trace of feeling or thought. He looked up at her and continued; "I think I felt, lost. I was…afraid maybe…I went looking for Alan, but I felt something inside of me..it was like this nervous feeling and my eyes became wet with tears I was going to walk and walk until I found him." Mae released her hand, and gently touched his cheek. He did not flinch or pull away; he just sat there staring at her. "You were panicking, you were worried you'd never see your brother again." She whispered to him. She smiled at him and he smiled back, maybe his smile or feelings would never touch his eyes, but Mae knew deep down inside, there was hope. He was capable of feeling.


End file.
